Characters
Hell Girl features many characters, often introducing one or more new ones in each episode, but this page features only the major recurring characters. Ai Enma (閻魔 あい) Ai Enma is the character that the series revolves around, and is the one known as the "Jigoku Shoujo." She normally appears in a black serafuku with a red bow. When she is going to send someone to hell, she wears a black, flower patterned kimono. Ai has red eyes and long, straight black hair. Personality Little is known about her personality, but it is revealed that Ai was buried alive. She had only one friend who, in the end, causes her more emotional damage. Outwardly, she is very stoic and an introvert, often bearing an expressionless face. She seems to be a wise and calm person, however, with a deep-rooted sense of justice, and she seems to be sweet, beneath the "unfeeling" exterior. Wanyuudou (輪入道) Wanyuudou is one of the three original companions of Ai who is capable of taking on the form of a black straw doll as well as a carriage or anything else with wheels (save for a car). He is an old man who typically wears brown clothes, a hat, and typically a red scarf around the neck. Personality Wanyuudou is shown to be a wise old man. He does not seem to be aggressive, and is in fact quite easy-going, but due to the experience he likely has, he isn't one to cross. He has a habit of smoking. Ichimokuren (一目連) He is one of the three original companions of Ai who is capable of taking on the form of a blue straw doll. He is a young man normally wearing casual clothing with a pendent around his neck. Ren was originally a soul of a katana, meaning that he is a tsukumogami. He can "send" his eye to different places to observe the scene. Personality Though Ichimokuren often comes off as being kind, he has a certain sadism when it comes to creating the illusions seen when one is being sent to hell. He tends to be a bit selfish, and doesn't mind being alone. He's rarely seen without some form of a smile on his face. Hone Onna (骨女) She is one of the three original companions of Ai who is capable of taking on the form of a red straw doll. Normally seen wearing a kimono, she is a very beautiful woman who is really a skeleton. She is very capable at seducing men with her alluring ways. With Ai's command she disguises herself and infiltrates various places. The name Hone Onna comes from the legendary creature of the same name, literally meaning "bone woman", which reflects her ability to expose the bones in her body to scare the victims of the revenge Ai delivers. Yamawaro A demon who takes the form of a young boy in the third season of Hell Girl; Three Vessels. He is the yellow/green straw doll in Ai's collection, and is used by Kikuri as a servant of some kind. He is incredibly humble, kind and is often portrayed as quite protective and shy. These personality traits annoy Ren to no end, although Yamawaro never really seems to notice the hostility directed towards him. Kikuri (きくり) Introduced in Two Mirrors, Kikuri is an enigmatic girl. She has been likened to Nemesis, the goddess of vengeance in Greek mythology. Little is known about her, other than that she is not a human; she's able to wander freely between the mortal plane and Ai's home in the sunset world, sometimes interfering with her and her companions' duties. She also seems to be able to bring other people into the world. Her eyes are wholly purple and her personality is childish — a stark contrast to Ai's solemnity. She has admitted to liking Ai, even though she has a tendency to destroy anything Ai cares for. Some of her actions seem to be done in pursuit of causing the most suffering and fear as possible. Category:Anime